Warriors Name Generator
by Eradrin
Summary: Generate your perfect warrior name! Or not... X3 You can change them up and feel free to use them for stories and roleplays and etc etc etc etc etc etc etc.
1. Hey

**My first shot at a generator.**

**Prefix: First letter of first name (Warrior names do not have to start the same):**

A- Mist

B- Moon

C- Fox

D- Little

E- Silver

F- Mouse

G- Briar

H- Stream

I- Vine

J- Thorn

K- Splinter

L- Ivy

M- Lion

N- Hawk

O- Eagle

P- Finch

Q- Lark

R- Holly

S- Frog

T- Willow

U- White

V- Gray

W- Dark

X- Cloud

Y- Small

Z- Pigeon

**Suffix: First letter of last name**

A- star

B- leap

C- heart

D- willow

E- song

F- fall

G- petal

H- moon

I- wing

J- feather

K- fire

L- flame

M- eyes

N- nose

O- mist

P- storm

Q- streak

R- light

S- flower

T- stripe

U- strike

V- face

W- mask

X- fang

Y- paw

Z- kit

**I got Silverlight. I like it! :3 What did you get?**


	2. Birth Month and Favorite Color!

**Welcome back! Would you guys like to start requesting specific generators?**

**This next one is your birth month and favorite color generator.**

**Prefix (Birth month)**

January- Cold

February- Pale

March- Dawn (girls) Dew (guys)

April- Leap

May- Rose (girls) Bumble (guys)

June- Wet

July- Warm

August- Long

September- Leaf

October- Fallen

November- Frost

December- Snow

**Suffix (Favorite Color)**

Red- tail

Yellow- fang

White- cloud

Orange- sky

Green- fern

Black- shade

Blue- wing

Purple- berry

Pink- flower

All colors- dapple

Other- fur

**I got Warmwing or Warmfern! **

**Please request generators! ;)**

**Thanks!**

**~Eradrin**


	3. ThunderClan

**Welcome to another warriors name generator chapter! This is JesusFreak777's request, a Clan specific generator. It will be split into five parts.**

**ThunderClan is first!**

**Prefix: The last letter of your first name.**

**A- Storm**

**B- Rain**

**C- Lightning**

**D- Leaf**

**E- Berry**

**F- Forest**

**G- Bramble**

**H- Rock**

**I- Hollow**

**J- Bark**

**K- Tree**

**L- Mouse**

**M- Squirrel**

**N- Vole**

**O- Thrush**

**P- Bird**

**Q- Lark**

**R- Fox**

**S- Fire**

**T- Hawk**

**U- Bracken**

**V- Vine**

**W- Fern**

**X- Petal**

**Y- Finch**

**Z- Thunder**

**Suffix: Close your eyes and spin around until you have no idea where you are going. Once you're lost, stretch out your fingers and walk until you touch something. Your letter is the second letter of the name of what you touched.**

**A- tail**

**B- foot**

**C- fur**

**D- leap**

**E- dapple**

**F- claw**

**G- fang**

**H- heart**

**I- flame**

**J- stripe**

**K- feather**

**L- blaze**

**M- wing**

**N- cloud**

**O- tooth**

**P- belly**

**Q- mask**

**R- spot**

**S- stem**

**T- dust**

**U- eye**

**V- face**

**W- nose**

**X- pelt**

**Y- whisker**

**Z- step**

**I got Storm, and I ran into a chair, so I got Stormheart! Lol**


	4. WindClan

**Now I'm doing WindClan.**

**Choose your favorite number from 1-20 for the prefix**

**1- Leap**

**2- Flight**

**3- Bracken**

**4- Breeze**

**5- Rabbit**

**6- Running**

**7- Swift**

**8- Eagle**

**9- Hawk**

**10- Grass**

**11- Dust**

**12- Sun**

**13- Swoop**

**14- Heather**

**15- Kestrel**

**16- Hare**

**17- Quick**

**18- Thorn**

**19- Hollow**

**20- Gorse**

**For your suffix choose your favorite month. **

**January- frost**

**February- wing**

**March- blaze**

**April- step**

**May- fang**

**June- stream**

**July- claw**

**August- whisker**

**September- feather**

**October- cloud**

**November- heart**

**December- berry**

**I got Swiftheart or Swiftberry! :D**

**Seeeeee youuuuuu sooooon!**


	5. ShadowClan

**Well hello again!**

**I have ShadowClan for you!**

**For your prefix, choose your ****_least_**** favorite book genre.**

Romance- Holly

Fantasy- Mist

Action- Marsh

Adventure- Pine

Horror- Shadow

Sci-Fi- Frog

Friendship- Owl

Family- Toad

Realistic Fiction- Night

Historical Fiction- Rust

Other- Badger

**For your suffix, choose your favorite fruit.**

Apple- shade

Banana- fang

Cherry- step

Grape- leap

Apricot- heart

Peach- leaf

Raspberry- fur

Blackberry- berry

Mango- fern

Blueberry- sky

Pomegranate- feather

**I got Shadowheart, Shadowleaf, Shadowfur, Shadowfern or Shadowfeather!**


	6. RiverClan

**Well now we have RiverClan! Oh, and Happy day late Halloween XD**

**Let's do your favorite pet for prefix!**

Cat- Mist

Dog- Water

Horse- Sand

Reptile- Pebble

Bird- Pigeon

Mouse- Pike

Rat- Trout

Turtle- Dew

Fish- Splash

Rabbit- Stone

Frog- Moss

Llama- Storm

Pig- Hail

Tortoise- Otter

Camel- Willow

Other- Fish

**I liked the "close your eyes" thing a few chapters ago, so we will do it again. Except this time, the first vowel of the item you bump into will be your suffix. So, close your eyes, spin around until you don't know where you are, and the vowel of the first thing you bump into will be your name.**

A- stream

E- leap

I- feather

O- pelt

U- splash

Y- drop

**I got Mistfeather or Sandfeather. I ran into a pillow. XD**

**Please tell me what you ran into along with your name XD**

**My apologies if you get Splashsplash.**


	7. SkyClan

**Here is the last part of the Clan specific generator.**

**SkyClan.**

**Next up is a weird name generator.**

**So, for your prefix, find what number the last letter of your middle name is. (If you do not have a middle name, use your first.) If your letter is a double digit, add the two digits together, and continue to add until you get a single digit.**

**For example: Ellen's N is letter fourteen, so I would add one and four to get five.**

**1- Cloud**

**2- Bird**

**3- Sun**

**4- Sky**

**5- Leaf**

**6- Tree**

**7- Eagle**

**8- Boulder**

**9- Moss**

**For your suffix, choose your favorite ThunderClan leader. (Parts of this I found on the warriors wiki, so I think it's true.)**

**Thunderstar- storm**

**Firestar- flame**

**Bluestar- cloud**

**Pinestar- tail**

**Bramblestar- claw**

**Sunstar- blaze**

**Owlstar- wing**

**Whitestar- frost**

**Finchstar- feather**

**Lionstar- fang**

**Vinestar- whisker**

**Redstar- fire**

**Morningstar- stripe**

**So I got Leafflame, Leafblaze, and Leafstorm. **

**Hey. HEYYY. I got an idea.**

Leafstorm sat, watching Bramblestar, Squirrelflight, Sandstorm, Cloudtail and the rest of the Clan all eating together. It was a perfectly normal afternoon, but that was when Cloudtail stood up screaming. His tail was stuck in clouds.

Bramblestar gasped when Cloudtail accidentally whacked him, and suddenly Bramblestar turned into a wailing, glowing, prickly star.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Squirrelflight shrieked when she was poked by one of Bramblestar's brambles, and she poofed into a flying squirrel.

Jayfeather padded out of his den. "The disease is spreading!" he announced, and backed back into his den.

Leafstorm backed away. _I do not was to deal with this_. The whole clan had turned into their names.

That was when someone fell over on top of Leafstorm, and she turned into a storm of leaves.

_Mouse dung._


	8. Random Kitteh Generator

**Here is your weird name generator! This could be used in a "clans go crazy" fic or something :D I'm going to use mine.**

**Take the first letter of your first name!**

A- Ferny

B- Bubble

C- Icecream

D- Peeps

E- Honey

F- Ilovebubbles

G- Grapes

H- Hahaha

I- Pollywantsacracker

J- Fruitcake

K- Unicorn

L- Lollipop

M- Brambley

N- Normal

O- Opposite

P- Socks

Q- Reeaallyy

R- Iamnotacat

S- WOW

T- Random

U- Crazy

V- Excited

W- Fabulous

X- lowercase

Y- CAPITAL

Z- Cookie

**For your suffix, choose the last letter of your last name.**

A- face

B- bubble

C- shine

D- cat

E- fur

F- pie

G- dapple

H- puddle

I- skip

J- sugar

K- wing

L- flowerpatch

M- hehehehe

N- painting

O- cake

P- wind

Q- food

R- sky

S- pop

T- fire

U- pelt

V- crepe

W- willow

X- pow

Y- flame

Z- freckle

**I am Honeycat. I has claimed this kitty as my OC. Muahahahha.**


End file.
